


Lay Me Down Here Tonight

by heartsewnsleeve



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsewnsleeve/pseuds/heartsewnsleeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only person I want to kiss is you." His fingers ran down my spine. Then slowly, his fingers found their way back to caressing my hair. For those few minutes, it was perfect. I didn't feel scared or dead inside, I simply felt content. But, the faces of a dozen dead young girls broke me out of it. As always, I saw a dead Dawn, Willow, Xander, Spike, and Anya lying next to the dead girls. So much death, pain and blood. I couldn't escape the visions that had been haunting me."</p><p> </p><p>This one shot is based in S7 after Buffy goes on the date with Wood. No relationship etc. has occurred between them other than what occurred in the show. It's my idea of a fluffy plug in that could've happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down Here Tonight

"Why aren't you asleep?" His voice echoed throughout the basement. It sent some thrills through my body; hearing his voice. I guess old feelings were hard to break after all. I shook my head lightly as I shuffled down the dark basement stairs. I had been laying in bed for hours staring at my ceiling aimlessly. My longtime friend insomnia was visiting me once again.

"Why aren't you sleeping?  _Oh wait."_  But, my joke felt flat. Like everything did anymore. Spike  _knew_  it. He didn't bother sending me his mischievous grin.

I crawled onto the bed and sat next to him. I laid my head into his lap. His fingers began caressing my hair. He didn't need to say anything, because his silence spoke his concern.  _That's why I know I love you._

"Are you still dating him?"

"What?" His question broke me out of my thoughts. Usually, I craved anything that could shake me out of my thoughts, but this was one time that I wanted to pass.

"That Wood bloke." A part of me felt a spilt second happier at Spike's obvious insult towards Robin.  _Men and their silly jealousy._  But as  _always_ , that little stir of happiness faded.

"No."

"Why not?" I opened my eyes to see his blue eyes staring at me with a look I couldn't place. I hadn't seen it before.

There was so much I didn't know about him. The fact that I probably wouldn't have time left to learn broke my heart. I wouldn't see Dawn grow up, I wouldn't see Willow find herself and I'd never see Xander finally walk down the aisle  _one day_.  _They'd never see me either._ I was sick of always being the one who had to be gleeful and happy. I was sick of having hope. Everyday, seemed more hopeless, and everyday sucked what else of my hope.

"It didn't work out. It was more of a one time type-y get together. Anyways, it wasn't really a date, you _know_ that."  _You also know that he wasn't you. That's why I couldn't and wouldn't let him in even if I wanted to._

"Did you kiss him?"

"Nope, never." I snuggled closer into his lap. His fingers began to gently twirl my hair. It was the first time in forever that I felt okay. Everything was fine.  _If only it would stay that way._

"Did you want to?" His fingers stopped twirling my hair.  _Way to ruin my happiness._

"The only person I want to kiss is you." His fingers ran down my spine and began to circle in the curvature. Slowly, his fingers found their way back to caressing my hair. His lips began to trace my collar bone and eventually found my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips interlocked passionately. I tugged at his shirt, but the sound of someone upstairs walking, made me broke away. I put my forehead against his and we stared into eachother's eyes. A look of frustration at being interuppted was etched in our faces, but mostly, it was the look of two people in love with eachother. 

For those few minutes, it was  _perfect_. I didn't feel scared or dead inside, I simply felt  _content_. Except the faces of a dozen dead young girls broke me out of it. As  _always_ , I saw a dead Dawn, Willow, Xander, Spike, and Anya lying next to the dead girls.  _So much death, pain and blood._  I couldn't escape the visions that had been haunting me.

I let the tears that I'd been hiding away slip out.

"Tell me everything will be alright."

" _Buffy_..." The strain in his voice was  _undeniable_.

"Please?" I  _needed_  to hear it. Each day, I felt more and more hopeless. I didn't feel anything inside anymore, besides this numb feeling. Sometimes, I felt so numb that I wondered if I was dying again.

"Everything will be alright." His fingers moved from caressing my head instead he pulled me from his lap and tugged me to his chest.

"Thank you." I muttered as I felt his arms wrap around me. I glanced at the old clock lying on the worn desk near his bed.  _2:57 AM._  I had a few more hours, before the girls and the rest of them woke up.

The last thing I remember was Spike whispering,  _"I love you"_  and planting a gentle kiss on my forehead as I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep in his arms.

 


End file.
